


Vid: The Scientist

by HopefulShipper



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/M, Fan Vid, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Charlie & Alex vid to the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: The Scientist




End file.
